UFO
This article is about the Copy Ability. For the enemy Kirby gets the ability from, see UFO (enemy). For the transformation in Kirby's Epic Yarn, see Saucer. |type = Transformational. Lost after stage finishes (except in Squeak Squad). |hat = No hat, pilots or becomes a flying saucer. |elements = Electricity (Beam attack), Heat (Laser attack). Can't burn grass. |powers = Full charge breaks Metal Blocks |icon = image:UFO_icon.gif |enemies = UFO (enemy), Doc's flying saucer |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = None }} General Information UFO is one of Kirby's rarest copy abilities. It is first seen in Kirby's Adventure. Allowing him to pilot a flying saucer, it is a powerful ability that offers permanent levitation and (oftentimes) four different attacks. The type of attack UFO Kirby does is based on how long the player holds down B. The longer its pressed, the stronger the attack will be. Kirby is also capable of moving around while charging, too. The ability does have quite a few downsides, however, as it is incapable of moving down through pass-through floors and ladders. Kirby is also significantly slowed down having this ability, making him a sitting duck to some of his faster foes. But perhaps its biggest weakness it its limited properties, as Kirby only has it for only a single stage (namely in Kirby's Adventure), 10 short seconds (in Kirby's Dream Course), or disappearing when entering the main hub area (in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror). This was changed in Squeak Squad, where it could be taken to any other stage, just like any other ability. However, UFO Kirby cannot go down ladders, forcing him to forfeit this power. The player can move while charging up attacks, but can't face in another direction. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, should the player attempt to have Kirby exhale a Bubble from the Copy Palette while in UFO form, Kirby will comically flip upside-down and drop to the ground head-first, and cannot move as long as the bubble is within his mouth until he exhales it or re-swallows it. This will also happen with Ghost Kirby, but instead he will inflate and drop onto the ground. Move Set Other Quotes Trivia *Kirby's UFO is affected by Spray Paint, much like the Magic ability's hat. More specifically, the hull is the color that would be Kirby's shoes and the rest is the color that would be Kirby's body. *As with Ghost, if the player drags a bubble into UFO Kirby's mouth, he will fall to the floor and can not move until he spits the bubble out (or swallows it back in). *Though it says the player need to hold B to charge up attacks, the same results happen whenever the player holds A and release it. *In the original ''Kirby's Adventure, UFO Kirby was not affected by water. This changed in subsequent games and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where water slows him down. *If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling, the Cell Phone will be replaced by a communication dish. *In Kirby Canvas Curse, UFO Kirby is drawn in Paint Panic. Artwork Image:UFO.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Ufo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:UfoiconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' de:UFO-Fähigkeit ja:ユーフォー Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure